Angstyromanceslashthathasatitle AKA My Immortal
by Iorhael-nin
Summary: Prequel to the Angstyromanceslashwithnotitle. It's a big big story, and based on, you guessed it- Aragorn and Legolas slash. But it has a plot! WHO'D'VE THOUGHT! More drama than last fic.


Hello. I have decided to write a story around the songfic about Aragorn and Legolas! Squeeeee! I'm so happy! Alright now... As for the reviews...

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! *smiles* Okay, review answers:

GuardoftheCitadel1- My first review. WoOt wOoT! Yes, I loved the Two Towers. Very good book. And movie. So glad you loved it! *nods head* Your wish is my command. I shall write more!

Lk (not sure if this is your real s/n or if you actually have one)- Thank you! Yes, this is one of the only slash pairings I'll read. Anyone with Gimli is just gross. Yes, this is my longer story that continues on until the time of the songfic and continues just after it at the battle of Helm's Deep. 

Ty- I do too. (Wow, that was short...)

Forsaken^On3- Sad, but are all endings meant to be happy? You shall see more!!!

spastikLeggyluver- *hug* Thanks! I loooooooove Evanescence. So... much... rock music... Wahaha! Ok. I'm good now. 

Lady Rumbottom- Hey, wait- IT'S AN IMPOSTOR! SHE'S NOT REALLY LADY RUMBOTTOM! It's... *dum dum dummm* ...the Authorette! Oops. Hehe. As if no one knows it's you. *hugs* Keep preachin'. We're takin' it to the streets! All you people out there- FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO PARODY!!! STICK IT TO 'THE MAN'!

Alas. I used to have a parody. Then _they_ took it off. *shakes finger menacingly at ff.net* Yup. Because I put a real person (Elijah Wood) in it. And they'll come after you, too- if you don't watch out. There was a lil self-insertion. 

PLUS the Authorette (^ up there ^) got her extremely well-reviewed parody, 'Pirates of the Caribbean- the Curse of the Fangirl', taken off. Over 100 good reviews!!! It only took a few flames and people began to report her! She did NOTHING wrong! She didn't violate any regulations! Simply because those few idiots disliked the way she treated Elizabeth- A CHARACTER. Please. Save your childish whining for another day. WE'RE ON PROTEST. Keep your eyes peeled for our protest parody: The Lord of the Fics: the Authorship of the Fic.

Oh, and I sent an angry letter to the people at ff.net, and as a reply they've sent me a notice saying I will be deleted. Yup. I re-registered and changed my s/n to Iorhael-nín, which literally means, "my Frodo" in Sindarin. So fun! 

Ha ha, fanfiction.net- You lose.

It was the year 2933 of the third age. There was a calming breeze through Lórien that swept the last petals from the trees. Autumn had finally come. How he had missed his ever-present joy at the coming of the new season. It had faded after his first century of life, his anxiousness to greet the new day. He looked serenely to the clouds, his face slack and solemn. What a sad thing it was to realize that the things that once had been wondrous were now seemingly ineffectual within his mind.

Oh, if he could only find a meaning to his eternal life. What would be the price to find his reason to enjoy, to dream? What could send his mind wandering into beauty like that of times long lost? He questioned himself, his very being, but no answer came. His thoughts had been cut short by the soft crunching of footfall in the wood.

'Prince Legolas,' piped a young elf, 'Your father wishes to speak with you in the dining hall.'

He turned and smiled falsely, 'Thank you, Valandil.'

As Legolas approached the halls of his father, Thranduil, he nearly turned back. He had hated his father for treating him as a child, restricted to rules since he had been born hundreds of years ago. He was wise of the world and its temperaments, as well as all the living creatures that inhabited it. Elves had always been akin with nature, especially those of Mirkwood, like himself. He had even once taught a tree in Fangorn to speak. Oak, he remembered. 

But that had been when the world was new and untouched by Man. Men destroyed when given power, whether it was to wield an ax or control a civilization. That much he had learned. Then again, he hadn't had much experience with Men and their ways, since many steered clear of the Elven lands. The different worlds had never understood eachother, but none-the-less they had fought side-by-side in the age of Darkness. It was when He was full of hatred for all races, and wished to dominate all. He had nearly succeeded. But now it was peaceful again between us all. Peaceful, but secluded.

Legolas ascended the steps gracefully. "You called for me, father?"

'Yes. I am hosting a feast in celebration of our victory over the last of the orcs in Fangorn Forest. Nildenya will be there.'

'Father,' said Legolas with resentment, 'I do not love her, no matter how you force her on me. I will never love her, never.'

'You must,' said he.

Legolas folded his arms, 'I will not attend if you force me to wed a woman I do not love!'

'Legolas!' exclaimed Thranduil, then lowering his voice, 'I will not allow your insolence to cause a stir at this feast. You will dance with Nildenya. There will be no argument. Do you comprehend what I speak?'

'I care not what you say or what you wish. I will not attend, and you _shall_ not, _cannot_ force me to love. I head for Rivendell to seek counsel with the lady Arwen."

With this, Legolas stormed from the dining hall and into the main hall, leaving the palace of his father. He called softly to his horse, a whinny replied. A bright sunlit coat shone in the thicket, with honey brown tail and mane. Such a beautiful horse could only belong to the prince, quite a stunning being himself. 

His long golden hair shone in the splashes of sun creeping through the trees, sea blue eyes surveying the trees about him. He uttered directions urgently into Telemnar's ear. Telemnar nickered, galloping forth into the trees.

Tens of hundreds of leagues away, a man crouched low to the ground, listening to the earth. He had heard its call.

'The lady returns,' he muttered, rising and walking steadily towards the great palace surrounded by nature that was Rivendell. Each porcelain-white frame of the palace reflected a slightly tinted color from the dyed tiles and canopies above. It created a unique scene that could only be seen by those immortals who lived in this paradise of heart's ease.

This man who walked about Rivendell was not an immortal. He was one of the Dunedain, blessed with an unnaturally prolonged human life. He was now walking towards the palace when Elrond, his "father", walked toward him.

'Any news of Arwen?'

'The lady is coming. She will be here by twilight,' the Dunedain answered, 'I heard her horse at twenty leagues.'

Elrond smiled, patting him on the shoulder, 'Blessed are you, Aragorn. Come, we ready the banquet for her. My daughter has been gone for countless decades. Tonight, you will meet the jewel of Rivendell.'

Eh, it wasn't quite as long as most of my chapters, but this one's gotta be shorter. 

R&R! Thank you for giving me a reason to slash!

-Francesca


End file.
